Captivation
by sheppardlover928
Summary: Summary:  Captivation:  the state of being intensely interested (as in awe or terror).   She held him captive and was definitely intensely interested and terror might just describe how our fave flyboy feels about that! Much Shep whump and mature theme at the end...Warning for sexual content will be posted at the beginning of the chapters involved.
1. Chapter 1

Captivation

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any character within. I borrow the SGA show out of admiration and purely for fun.

Summary: Captivation: the state of being intensely interested (as in awe or terror).

She held him captive and was definitely intensely interested and terror might just describe how our fave flyboy feels about that!

Much Shep whump and mature theme at the end...Warning for sexual content will be posted at the beginning of the chapters involved.

CHAPTER ONE

THUMP!

Yeow! That was close!

A combination of years of intense training, instinct and quick reflexes saved John once again as he rolled to his side and onto his feet in a split second.

THUMP!

He quickly glanced at the spot where he had just woken from and where the end of a thick wooden club now gouged into the hard rocky ground.

A quick assessment assured him that if he had been even one second slower, his head would now resemble nothing but a pile of goo. His body tensed into a fighting stance as his mind fought to catch up with the dire situation he found himself in.

His attacker shifted from one foot to the other in a most threatening way. Luckily, at the moment, that was the only movement discernible in the dim light. It gave John time to mentally check himself. Fleeting concerns for where he was and how he got there were put on the back burner, along with the sharp pain now registering from his left ankle and right temple. The instinctual survival mode of fight or flight kicked in. Since pain indicated injury, he knew flight was probably not an option, at least not until he could fully evaluate his physical condition. So, he was left with defending himself.

Right now, he needed to concern himself with sizing up his opponent. John quickly realized his opponent appeared to be female. At least that was what he believed. The facial features he could see looked kind of female but the dirt and filth of apparent poor hygiene and layers of cured hides and furs made it hard to tell. The stocky build, which John surmised was layered with toned muscle looked more male-ish though.

Oh hell, what did it matter! Whatever gender..."it" was yielding a thick wooden club that "it" had almost crushed his skull with. Female or male, he would defend himself to his full capability and attack offensively with equal voracity to gain the upper hand. Playing nice didn't seem to be an option, though he knew he would not kill, if at all possible...but he would if he needed to.

His pondering over the sex of his opponent left his defenses lacking and he was just in time to jump back and miss being struck by another crushing blow from the wooden club. He was lucky to escape the blow, but he tripped over his backpack and its contents that were laying haphazardly in his path as he moved back. He fell onto his back hard enough to make him grunt. Sharp rocks jabbing into his back caused nerve endings to send warnings of pain to his hyper-alert brain.

He hardly had time to register the thought when his attacker pounced on him. It now used the club to try and crush his throat. He couldn't breathe and his vision was graying as he brought his feet up under its body and with the all his might, managed to fling its body up and over himself. Gasping for breath, John allowed himself only seconds as he tried to gather his strength to go on the offensive. His opponent was down, but managed to regain its footing at the same time he did.

Both of them saw the wooden club lying an equal distance away from both their positions. They dove for the club at the same time, but he was too late. His fingers grabbed at thin air and he cursed his lost opportunity.

With lightning speed, the club sliced through the air and landed on the forearm of his outstretched arm. The pain was immediate and excruciating. A cry of agony escaped his clenched teeth and he curled his arm into himself.

He didn't have time to wallow in pain before he felt a glancing blow to his shoulder. He really wasn't liking the way things were going! Burying the pain, he rose to his knees and was just in time to see the club heading for his head. Reaching up, he caught the club in his good hand and followed the momentum down, twisting the club around to wrench it free from his attacker.

Now in possession, John swung around and caught his opponent on the thigh. He heard a cry that was definitely that of a female. It didn't deter him though, he knew he needed to end this. He lashed out and 'she' was quick, the club struck the wall and shattered.

With the only weapon destroyed, the fight continued, relying on skill and determination. He cursed his injuries. Without them this fight would have been over quick. Her skill was adequate, but too basic, but damn...she was quick! His military training, plus what he had learned from Ronon and Teyla was superior, but his injuries were slowing him down.

He was sure she knew it too. Using it to her advantage, every strike she made was aimed at his injuries. His injured ankle, arm and head were screaming with the repeated attacks. He had scored quite a few good shots himself but his pain was taking its toll. Though she was hurting, he knew his moves were steadily getting sloppier and sloppier. He swung wildly and was unable to block more and more of her strikes.

He was swaying on his feet, his vision doubling. He barely registered the final blow that took him out.

TBC

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

Captivation

CHAPTER TWO

He had no idea how long he had been out. It was dark but that didn't mean much in his predicament because he had no idea where he was. He hadn't had time to even think about his team. He needed to get free, he needed to help them. With a concussion-yeah, he was sure of that,...a broken or sprained ankle and a definitely broken arm, he wasn't sure how much help he would be. The pain was intense, especially from his forearm.

The source for the intense pain in his arm made itself known as he found his hands bound in front of himself. The restraints binding him were made from wet vines. John cursed. Already tight and pulling on his damaged forearm, he was sure the bindings would tighten further as they dried.

He prayed enough time had passed and having missed the check in with Atlantis, help would be on the way. His team would be rescued and he knew they would look for him too.

When she realized he was awake, she stood before him. Luckily she wasn't armed with another club, but her fisted hands beat against her chest and she was doing that foot shifting thing again. A feral smile grew on her face and John wasn't sure if it was a happy grin because now he was awake or if she was thinking about which of his limbs would be the easiest to rip off and gnaw on.

From her stance, it looked like she was doing some kind of victory dance. Aahh! That would make sense...she had beaten and subdued him, of course she would be celebrating. At least, she hadn't killed him while he was unconscious! He frowned...unless she was just preening and savoring her victory, waiting for others of her kind to show up...so they could all share in the bounty of her prize.

He shelved that thought quickly...no use in being too pessimistic.

Watching her ( because honestly...what else was he suppose to do! )

He took in her caveman-like appearance and behavior. Rodney had said there were sporadic pockets of human life forms along the mountain ridges where a network of caves stretched for miles. John just never expected the indigenous people to be actual "cavemen"!

He tried to preoccupy himself by thinking up a name for her. In middle school, an old copy of the movie 'One Million Years BC' was secretly passed around among the whole population of seventh grade boys. When it was his turn, he and Dave had secretly watched it over and over again. That had been one eye-opening movie! Raquel Welch was this very sexy cave woman and John remembered how Dave and he had oogled over the size of her breasts. He had many a dream about the amply endowed actress in the skimpy cavewoman outfit. So, that was it...he would call her Raquel. Unfortunately, she bore absolutely zero resemblance to the hot actress.

Most of the planets with human life were at least advanced enough to be halfway civilized with language adapted from the Ancient tongue of their origins. This planet, being one of the farthest out in the galaxy, only possessed a space gate. John supposed, untainted by other cultures and no evidence that the Wraith had ever been here, their growth here could have been stunted. He had always thought the scientists expected monumental advancements on planets that were never culled and given time to grow. That, was a subject for the archaeologists or whatever group of scientists studied that sort of thing to figure out.

Her victory dance dragged out for way too long. It had to have been at least an hour that she stood before him, grunting and shifting and beating her chest with her fists. His patience ran thin and he angrily yelled for her to give it a rest. He had a fleeting thought that maybe she could understand him because in response she stood stock still and stared at him like he had three heads.

A staring contest ensued and John wasn't about to give in, at least not willingly. Her stare was definitely creeping him out and he cursed under his breath. Her eyes conveyed what he thought was somewhat akin to bewilderment, but quickly morphed into more of a "how dare you!" challenging kind of stare.

No one could say John Sheppard shied away from any challenge and well, he had lots of experience in the 'confrontation department' so he decided to push his luck and added some really off-color insults that were totally uncharacteristic for him to even think, let alone speak. He had no idea why he did so, but hey, it wasn't like she could even understand, right?!

Not one of his smarter moves. Without any hint of intention, she launched herself at him. The noxious smell emanating from her made his already queasy stomach queasier, but he didn't have much time to think about it as she beat him about his head, her primary target seemed to be his mouth though. He struggled against her, but his bound and numbing hands didn't afford much resistance, especially with a broken arm protesting against any kind of movement whatsoever!

The attack ended abruptly. Dazed by the blows, it took him a minute to realize she had moved off him. His nose was pouring blood, as was his mouth. He turned to his side so he wouldn't drown on his own blood. He was mesmerized by the pool of blood that was expanding beneath his head. Eventually the pool stopped growing and he shifted so his head wouldn't land in the puddle should he pass out any time soon. He ran his tongue around his teeth to feel for any loose ones. Thank goodness all his teeth still seemed solidly placed.

Now,...a level eight, no...a level nine headache was vying for the top position on his leader board of pain. He was nauseous and drowsy and probably in the early stages of shock. Every time his eyes close, she kicked him in his injured ankle until his eyes opened. He was sure he had bruises upon bruises decorating his throbbing ankle. Even though the ankle pain was ramping up with each jab of abuse, it still wasn't the worst but it definitely was vying for that number one position.

Soon, even her hardest kick to his ankle couldn't make his eyes stay open. He hoped it was just exhaustion and not shock pulling him under, no matter, it wasn't like he had a choice. The last thing his brain registered was a high pitched scream, then his abused body shut down.

TBC

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	3. Chapter 3

Captivation

CHAPTER THREE

John woke abruptly, his addled brain unsure of what was happening. Opening his eyes to a face full of unkept cavewoman and the distinct foul odors that accompanied it, let his memories come rushing back in a flash.

So...no rescue yet. Damn!

He felt her prodding him into full awareness. He really didn't want to ger there. He really would prefer to sink back into oblivion until help arrived. But Raquel had other plans and she was quite insistent that he be awake for them.

Pain. What would we do without it. Pain was suppose to let us know that our bodies were injured and he figured that was suppose to be a good thing. He had read an article about people who couldn't feel any pain at all and the dangers they faced everyday. He was too tired to think about what those dangers were, but right now...he wished he was one of those afflicted because really...feeling pain was definitely overrated.

Raquel was busying herself accessing his injuries, poking and prodding without consideration to his moans and groans. He was about to protest, when she swiftly rose and left the cave dwelling.

He sighed with relief that she was gone, but couldn't help wondering where she went. Too tired, he shifted onto his side, with more effort than it should have taken and then promptly passed out, again.

His next venture back to reality only proved more disappointment. Still no rescue. He could see the reflection of light playing off the cave wall, so it was daylight. A noise to his left had him shift his eyes that way. Raquel was busy mixing something on a hide from some kind of animal on this God-forsaken planet. He grimaced in disgust as she spit a huge glob of green stuff into the mixture and stirred it in. She loaded her mouth again, with what-he wasn't sure and didn't really want to know.

He hoped she wasn't making him breakfast! Cause he had just lost his appetite! Several minutes passed as she busied herself stirring the mixture, adding in the pulverized glob from her mouth as she stirred.

Seemingly satisfied with her creation, she sat back on her heels and looked his way. Her intentions were obvious and John wanted no part in it. He backed away the best he could, given his injuries, as she approached with the mixture in hand.

He prepared to fight her off the best he could, because he just couldn't think about letting that stuff get passed his lips, let alone swallow it! He had been forced to eat some pretty weird stuff before, but then, he hadn't known the origins of his intended meals!

His stomach was completely empty, but hunger wasn't an issue due the almost constant nausea he was getting used to. If she forced him to eat that stuff, he knew it wouldn't stay down for very long anyway!

As she approached, John lifted his good leg to fend her off. He kicked out at her and she grunted in frustration. Laying the green glob filled hide aside to set her hands free, she fended off John's leg with ease. Smiling that damned feral smile again, he realized she was playing with him! A sound that might have passed as laughter escaped from her. She definitely was enjoying his attempts to fend her off! She swatted his leg left, then right with ease and apparently with much amusement. And...at his expense! He was covered with sweat for his efforts and eventually grew too tired.

Frustrated, hurting and exhausted. These were a few of his least favorite things. Resigned that he was in no shape to fend her off, he lay back panting... And prepared himself for what come.

Raquel grunted. He assumed that was her way of accepting his resignation. She picked up the glob filled hide and approached him again. He stiffened with expectation as she straddled his hips. Scooping up some in one hand, she leaned forward. He clenched his teeth closed...he wouldn't take this easy.

To his surprise, the disgusting green glob filled hand bypassed his mouth! He felt her gently apply the glob to his injured temple. Huh?!

He almost laughed with relief! So...not breakfast, but medicine?! Though still disgusted by the contents of the glob, he was much happier having her apply it to his injuries instead of forcing it down his throat!

He was stunned by her administrations and by the gentleness in which she addressed his wounds. After all, she had caused each and every one of the cuts and bruises now covered by the green glob. Despite knowing its contents contained her foul saliva, the mixture held a pleasantly minty odor. He noted her breath was marginally more tolerable too, but not by much...

It would seem she wanted him to live...and that thought made him frown. Why?! Why would she want him to live? Hours ago, she was trying her damnedest to smash his body into an unrecognizable heap!

His thoughts were interrupted as her handling his bound hands ramped up his pain receptors once again. She was untying his restraints, which was a really good thing for him. He only wished he had the strength to use his freed hands to subdue her and get his battered ass out of there! He knew that he was in no shape to fight her off, so he lay there, almost too exhausted to care anymore.

Clenching his teeth, he squashed the desire to scream. He watched through tear filled eyes as she splinted his forearm between two sturdy branches, using vines to keep them in place. By the time she was done, it was by sheer willpower alone that he hadn't passed out...yet.

That happened as soon as she moved on down his leg, to his injured ankle. Thankfully, he slipped into oblivion once again as she splinted the injury there.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Captivation

CHAPTER FOUR

Awareness brought more disappointment. Even before he had opened his eyes he knew he was still in the cave...with Raquel. Her distinctive body odor was making his eyes water. If he was going to be here much longer, he wondered if he could use some charade moves to get her to at least scrub herself clean with that minty green stuff!

He realized his pain level had decreased to an almost tolerable level...well, at least...it was a lot better than before. Having his broken bones splinted was good...very good...and the green stuff must have some kind of medicinal effect because all the lesser injuries felt kind of numb.

Raquel was busy making a fire. He felt her eyes on him, so he kept his eyes closed. He heard her grunt and then he felt her leave the cave, taking her offensive smell with her, though honestly...the cave reeked with or without her there.

Once he was sure she was gone, he opened his eyes. Hoping he could use this opportunity to test his strength and stamina. Unfortunately, Raquel didn't seem to trust him. His hands were bound once again...as well as his feet. Damned!

So...his plans were dashed. He lay there and guiltily, for the first time in many hours, thought about his team and their welfare. It wasn't like him to not think of the others and that really bothered him, but in his own defense...his current situation hadn't allowed him much time to do much but deal with Raquel, mind-numbing pain and passing out in between.

So now he had time to worry about where they were and how they were doing. He had set off in the jumper to scout around while Rodney was escorted by Ronon and Teyla as they searched for the source of the energy readings.

While scouting, a distant volcano erupted sending a plume of molten ash, steam and rock reigning down. It really was a spectacular sight and luckily, it was happening nowhere near where he had left his team. Still, John figured there would be aftershocks from the magnitude of the eruption and he had immediately headed back to where he had left his friends.

Unfortunately, the eruption had startled a flock of birds that flew into his path. On instinct he had tried to avoid the mass, but the flock was massive and he couldn't avoid hitting some. The jumper tilted on its side and unable to right it before hitting the treetops had ended with him crash landing in a forest of trees.

Next thing he knew, he woke up with Raquel trying to smash in his skull.

His thoughts were interrupted by her return. She held two small dead rodent-looking animals in each hand. Her eyes met his, but thankfully she turned her attention to preparing what he knew this time was definitely going to be a meal. The only thing that concerned him was whether she planned to share. He noted the nausea had reduced and he was actually hungry.

His thoughts turned to his more basic bodily functions. It had been a really long time since the call of nature had made itself known. That concerned him, though he figured: Nothing in...Nothing out...which in his current state of incapacitation was a good thing. He knew eventually he would need to go, but how would he let her know he needed to visit the little boys room?! He really didn't want to think he would have to resort to...well, he just didn't want to think about that!

Afraid that just thinking about it would bring on an urgency he didn't want to deal with yet, he occupied his time with watching her gut, skin and skewer the small rodents onto branches that she set over the roaring fire.

At least, she liked the meat cooked. He had visions of watching her rip off a leg from the rodents and eating it el naturale...which still would have been better than his earlier vision of her ripping one of HIS limbs off and gnawing on it while the dinner music of him screaming in pain entertained her...Yeah...things were good!

Over the next hour, Raquel dozed as did he. The smell of roasted meat filled the cave, vastly improving the air quality. His stomach responded to the smell and he was happy to note that he actually was still hungry. The question still remained whether she had any intention to share.

Raquel woke and tested the doneness of the meat. Satisfied, he watched as she prepared, to his relief, two large leaves with an assortment of berries and nuts. She added a roasted rodent to each leaf and brought one over for him.

He thought maybe she would untie him, but that was a no. She left him to maneuver the best he could with his hands bound, which would have been hard enough...but add in a splinted broken forearm and it was next to impossible! He resorted to holding the meat against the ground with his good hand while tearing pieces off with his teeth. Minimal movement to his bound hands was essential due to the pain in his splinted arm. He sucked up the berries and nuts from the leaf with his mouth. All this made difficult due to the abuse his mouth she had reigned on him for talking. All the while, she watched him with wary eyes as she ate her own meal.

Overall, he managed...if not really clumsily. The meal, however meager, was more than he had expected...and the taste was better than any other meal he had eaten while...incarcerated.

Raquel took his leaf away, then gave him some water that she had contained in what looked like a length of intestine from the gut of one of the rodents they had just eaten. He knew he needed the fluids, so he drank as much as she allowed him. He was still curious why she was being "nice" but he figured he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth...so he accepted her hospitality for what it was. For now.

It didn't take long to process the water and soon he felt himself squirming with the need to relieve himself. Thankfully, Raquel seemed to notice his discomfort. She untied his restraints and roughly pulled him to his feet. Weak and shaky, he was forced to lean on her as she manhandled him forward to the mouth of the cave. He hopped out on one foot and she steered him to a stand of trees. He let go of her and held onto the trunk of a massive tree.

Fully expecting her to give him some privacy, she stood her ground. Apparently she didn't trust him, despite his crippled state. Standing firm and unmoving, he knew privacy was not going to be his. He rolled his eyes and turned with his back to her. It took him several tries to get his zipper down. Luckily he only needed to pee...he didn't even want to think how he would manage the other and keep his dignity!

He was relieved to see his urine was clear, thankfully no blood! Small victories, John...yes! At least his kidneys seemed to be in working order! He fumbled with pulling his zipper up, but in short order he was done and thankfully Raquel had kept her distance.

The potty break had taken its toll on his reserves. Once back in the cave, he fell to the ground, shaking and sweating. He didn't even protest when Raquel rebound his feet and hands. Instead, he felt the pull of sleep take him and he let himself go.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Captivation

CHAPTER FIVE

Lorne and his team passed through the stargate approximately three minutes after Elizabeth officially declared SGA-1 missing. The check-in had been scheduled two hours ago. When they were a no show, Lorne's team automatically geared up. There was a finite amount of time past checking in that was acceptable due to the various situations that arose when missions were underway. The high end limit was two hours. If a team didn't check in by then, they were declared missing and a rescue team was sent.

Since Colonel Sheppard put the protocol in place, he tried hard to stick to the scheduled check-ins for his own team, to set an example. If they missed contact, it almost always meant trouble and it almost always meant someone was coming back hurt and that 'someone' was usually the Colonel...not because he was careless...oh no... It was because he put the others before himself. He always watched their six and was the last through the gate.

So, everyone was on edge as Lorne and his team set out. Elizabeth would wait with bated breath for each member of the two teams to return. So would everyone else on base.

Lorne pulled up the HUD and scanned for the tracking devices and jumper signature as soon as they were in range. He was anxious seeing the thick plume of ash spewing from a volcano in the distance. He hoped the Colonel hadn't venture in that direction. Almost immediately, Lt Gordon informed him that the jumper's signature was in range. Still cloaked, Lorne flew by low and slow while his team visually checked for any anomalies.

It was obvious that the jumper had crashed. Lorne's jaw clenched when no life signs/ tracking devices were in or around the downed jumper. That meant one of two things. Worst case scenario, the whole team had not survived the crash...or...they had and were now somewhere out of range for his scanner to read.

The forest was too dense to land, so Lorne continued to scan for life signs. If this was a recovery mission, the bodies could wait...but if this was hopefully still a rescue mission, it was imperative to find them ASAP...not knowing what condition they were in.

Lorne followed the standard pattern of search and rescue and it wasn't long before three life signs with tracking sigs were identified. He relaxed slightly, still concerned that only three of the four were found.

"Colonel Sheppard come in. This is Major Evan Lorne in Jumper three."

It took only seconds for the whiny voice of Dr McKay to squawk back a reply.

" Major! It's about time! Sheppard took off and left us exposed to the elements here and he hasn't returned yet! We haven't been able to reach him either!"

"Doc, slow down. What do you mean Colonel Sheppard "took off"?

Where did he go and how long has he been gone?"

Thankfully the calmer, steadier voice of Teyla replied. " Major Lorne, Colonel Sheppard dropped us off approximately ten minutes after we arrived. He headed south to do a recon of the area while Rodney, Ronon and myself searched for the energy source. It has been nearly eighteen hours with no word. We fear he may have been caught in the volcano eruption and may be hurt and unable to contact us."

Lorne frowned. "Teyla, we found the jumper about twelve clicks to the south of your position, nowhere near the volcano, but there were no life signs in the area. We were unable to land due to the dense forest. We expanded our sensors looking for your life signs in the hopes that you all were together, on foot."

Now knowing that the Colonel had been alone in the jumper when it crashed made Lorne more concerned than ever.

"Teyla, there is a clearing not far from your position. I am decloaking the jumper so you can see where we land. Ah, are the three of you alright? Any injuries to report?"

"Thank you, Major... We are all fine. We will meet you at the clearing as quickly as we can. We are all concerned for Colonel Sheppard."

"Yes, ma'am...so are we. Once we have you on board, we will head back to the crash site and I can have my team repel down to check out the jumper."

He prayed they didn't find a body.

Fifteen minutes later, they met up and started back to the crash site. Once there, his team plus Ronon, dropped ropes and descended to the crashed jumper. Lorne, Teyla and Rodney held their breath waiting for news from the search team.

Lt Gordon's voice made them all jump. "Sir! Colonel Sheppard isn't here. There's a trail of blood that looks like drag marks through the back of the jumper that originates at the pilots chair."

"Good work, Lt...Ok, so we are going to assume that Colonel Sheppard is alive, but injured. I'm still getting nothing on the HUD...can Ronon track which way he may have gone?"

"Ronon is already scouting ahead. He took off to the north. Sgt Milner went ahead with him."

"Good...I'm going to search the area from above. Hopefully one of us comes up with something." if the Colonel dragged himself out under his own steam, he should be pretty close. If someone or something else got to him first, well..." Lorne didn't want to think about that, just yet.

Ronon had tracked a set of prints to the base of a mountain cavern system. The tracks werent Sheppard's. The tracks were from a smaller human, barefoot. Either extremely large or carrying something heavy.

Lorne had landed the jumper and they had all met up at the base of the main cavern opening. Rodney confirmed that the composition of the rock would interfere with the tracking device and the scanners. They would have to rely on physical evidence and Ronon' superior tracking skills. Still, the system of caverns and hard rock ground would be challenging to his skills.

"Okay...let's head out and find us one missing Colonel!". Lorne blew out a breath and lead the group into the cavern.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Captivation

WARNING: Okay! Warning time! Adult theme, sexual content...read at your own risk!

Chapter Six

John woke to the feeling of being watched. He opened his eyes to see Raquel sitting close, staring at him. It made his skin crawl. Something was up, but he had no idea what.

She smacked her lips at him and he couldn't help but jump back. She continue to stare at him and he backed away slowly. He was really getting weirded out by her behavior.

For the third time, with no warning... She pounced on him. He was stronger than before, but still at a disadvantage with bound hands and feet. She had a knee in his groin and if he moved, she grounded her knee deeper which made him see stars. He was panting, which seemed to excite her. He definitely didn't like where this was going!

He yelled for her to get off him. It was the first time he dared to speak since she had beat him senseless the last time he spoke. She didn't like it this time either. She backhanded him and shoved a good sized rock into his bloodied mouth and held it there. With the other hand , she stroked his cheeks and neck. He fought her, but couldn't get her off him. In fact, she seemed to be getting more excited the more he thrashed around beneath her.

He decided to lay still because he surely didn't want her excited...She continued to stroke his face and hair, leaning in to breathe in his scent deeply. She kept stroking against the grain of his stubbled unshaven cheeks. The whole while she did this, she smiled that feral smile of hers and stared at his eyes. If he closed them, she put pressure on his groin with her knee and shoved the rock deeper into his mouth.

Eventually the stroking hand moved lower! Which made his stomach clench. One handed, she was able to rip open his shirt, sending the buttons on his shirt flying. She shredded his Tshirt with her nails, not really caring if his skin got in her way. She laughed as he bucked in protest. The pressure on his groin increased which made his eyes close in agony, which made her increase the pressure of the rock in his mouth, which made tears well in his eyes.

She leaned in to lick the tears from the corner of his eyes, which totally freaked him out, which made him thrash around beneath her, which excited her further. She pressed into the nape of his neck and breathe heavily in and out. Apparently she liked the way he smelled. Maybe it was his aftershave...ok, that stuff was going down the drain once he got home!

All the while, she continued to run her hand through his chest hair and then...she began rocking on top of him, grunting in pleasure.

This was a total nightmare! He was being felt up by a friggin dirty, disgusting throwback to the prehistoric age while she got off by rubbing against him! He shuddered to think what was coming next!

Now would be a really, really good time for Ronon to come blasting in with his trusty, accurate gun!

He lay still while she writhed around on top of him. Luckily she didn't seem to be interested in going any further south in her exploration of his body, though he figured it was only a matter of time. God, he wished they would hurry up and rescue him!

She continued to rock on top of him. His mind needed to escape, to keep him sane. He started to think about what Rodney would say about this whole thing...the whole Kirk thing just did NOT apply here, but he knew Rodney would insist on it...okay...this wasn't exactly taking his mind off what was happening.

He thought about Teyla and their growing relationship...nope, nope...definitely can't think about Teyla!

He settled on the first time he went hang gliding with his buddies while on leave in Colorado. Man, that had been insane. The first time jumping off the cliff was...

He came back to the present when he felt her lift off him. He was glad he had tuned out and missed her grand finale.

Now...THAT...would've caused massive nightmares and possible psychological damage!

He lay still, afraid she would return to lay on him again. The release of pressure on his groin felt good, though he was sure he was deeply bruised. He watched her leave through the cave opening and he silently hoped some kind of wild animal would attack and kill her.

The stink of her on him made him gag. He raised his numb arms that had been trapped between them up so he could remove the rock wedged in his mouth with his good hand. He was just in time as he gagged and vomited bile mixed with blood onto the ground beside him. He assumed the blood was from swallowing blood from his injured mouth and nose from earlier.

His whole body was sore. The added weight on top of him had made the sharp rocks beneath him gouge into the flesh on his back. He could feel wetness. He could only hope it was sweat, but from the pain, he knew it was probably from bloodied gashes.

He tested the bindings on his wrists. Instead of loosening, they had gotten tighter and now both wrists were bleeding from being rubbed raw.

Great, a few more things to add to his growing list of injuries!

Raquel returned and sat farther away, but her creepy stare remained focused on him. He really hoped she wasn't thinking about starting Round Two.

Raquel started to smack her lips again.

Damned! This was hell and he was in deep shit!

Adding to the smacking lips, she began to sway, slapping the ground with her hands. Her eyes never left his. She was working herself up into a frenzy...crap!

His stomach flip flopped and he couldn't look at her. This caused her to grunt and kick out at his bad ankle...again! He refused to look up and she got in his face and screamed. In that instant he knew she would kill him in a second if he didn't comply.

Satisfied that he was watching, she resumed her swaying and then...she began shedding the skins and furs she was wearing. Her hands roamed over her naked body while she swayed from side to side. She held her breasts out for him to see, then opened herself to him.

He closed his eyes again, but forced them open when she lashed out at his ankle-again. She wanted him to see what she had to offer, but he was pretty sure gagging and vomiting would be considered an insult, even to her!

She started rubbing herself, masturbating right there in front of him!

He guessed it was suppose to be for his benefit, but it just wasn't gonna happen...no matter what!

She was edging closer and closer to him with each stroke of her hand. Her grunts of pleasure made him cringe.

As she edged closer, he edged away. She scowled at him, but continued her strokings while she closed the space between them. He couldn't back away any further and as she again pounced on him, he managed to flip over onto his stomach.

She screamed in anger and pounded on his back in frustration. She grabbed his bound feet and gripped his bad ankle and twisted, forcing him over onto his back. She may be a Prehistoric throwback, but she wasn't dumb! She knew his weakest spot and used it to her advantage. He wondered if his ankle would ever heal after all the abuse it was takings.

His vision grayed with the intense pain. So focused on his pain, he could do nothing as she ripped away at the waistband of his pants. The zipper yielded to her sheer force and she quickly exposed his manhood.

His attention snapped to full alert when her screams pierced his ears. Finding his sex was not excited and not fully erect after her elicit sexual displays, infuriated her. Her frustrated, angry screams bounced off the cave walls.

He knew this was it, she would kill him when he wouldn't be doing what she wanted, what she needed. He couldn't...no way...no how...

Oh, God, people! Hurry up! Hurry up!

He kept repeating it like a mantra. He closed his eyes again and she kicked him especially hard in the shin. He screamed in pain. Wallowing in intense pain with his eyes shut tight.

The screams stopped and John opened his eyes to find out why. He wished he had left his eyes closed as he saw her raise a fairly good sized rock high over her head, his skull her intended target.

Dazed as he was, John missed the hum of the energy weapon discharging. He missed seeing her intense stare blank out as all activity in her primitive brain seized. He missed seeing her fall to lie next to him.

When he did open his eyes, his field of vision was filled with the sight of her eyes, staring blankly back at him. He shuddered and let out a long, shaky breath.

Legs appeared before him, then another caveman-like face came into view. He relaxed and tried to be stoic, despite the compromising condition he was in.

" Sure took your sweet time, Chewie!"

TBC. FYI. I googled the mating ritual of apes to loosely use that for our lady's attraction to John, putting a more human spin on it...I am not that weird to think it up on my own-well...maybe some of it!LOL !


	7. Chapter 7

Captivation

Chapter Seven

Thankfully, Lorne and his team had been outside the cave opening keeping it secure and only Ronon, Rodney and Teyla had seen what had been taking place inside the cave before Ronon fired his fatal shot.

John was thoroughly embarrassed. It was pretty clear what had been going on. He was just extremely thankful that they had showed up when they did. Any longer and...Damn! He couldn't even think about it!

Even Rodney was sensitive enough not to comment about the Kirk thing. Although, he was sure that Rodney was definitely thinking it. Regardless, Rodney really stepped up to the plate and hit a home run for John when he took off his jacket and handed it to him without saying a word.

Teyla silently clothed the naked dead body in the minimal amount of furs to cover it decently. She had to stop and gag several times.

John knew she suffered this task for his sake and he was grateful to her. A naked female body would raise way too many questions.

What they had seen would stay between them and the depth to what John had suffered would remain solely between these four. No words needed to cement the deal, it was a given. No one need know anymore than that John had been held captive and had suffered the apparent physical abuse.

John refused for Carson or a med team to be summoned. He knew his body had suffered greatly, but he also knew he wasn't in danger of dying from those injuries. He could make it back to Atlantis, all he needed was the support from his team and he knew he had that and a whole lot more, in spades!

An hour later, the jumper set out for the orbiting stargate. John was laying lengthwise on one bench, with his head resting on Teyla's lap.

Lorne was piloting, Rodney riding shotgun and the rest were on the opposite bench. John wasn't insulted in the least as he looked at his rescuers...each one sporting an oxygen mask.

It had been Rodney, of course, who had been upfront and blunt. His exact words..."Geez, you absolutely reek Sheppard!" had everyone paralyzed with fear! John laughed so hard, he couldn't catch his breath...luckily there were enough portable oxygen tanks for everyone concerned except Lorne and Rodney and they had closed the bulkhead doors straight away against the offending odor.

If he smelled even half as bad as Raquel had, he felt sorry for anyone within a few inches circumference around him...he was going to insist on a shower straight away, despite his injuries...because casts and showers didn't go together. Carson would have to wait to get his hands on him. He knew he would have to fight for it, though once Carson got a whiff...he may concede more readily.

He couldn't wait to feel like a "human" again. The anticipated shower would be the first step. Having Carson to help heal his broken body was the second. The third, and most important, was having his team's support and understanding. He still marveled at how different each one of them were, but somehow it all worked and what started out as just a team, had quickly morphed into more of a family unit. Knowing they had his back, no matter what, was comforting and he finally allowed himself to succumb to the sleep that had been pulling at him.

FIN


End file.
